Hamtaro: A Fairy Tail Story
by Allenfairytail
Summary: Hamtaro finds a strange looking symbol deep beneath in a nearby pond. However, the symbol takes Hamtaro and the gang into Earthland in Fiore. Now separated from his friends, Hamtaro teams up with Natsu, happy and Lucy as they are off to an adevnture.


I deicded to do a crossover story with Fairy tail and Hamtaro. The idea came up when i was watching a whole bunch of Fairy Tail episodes to catched up while reading a few Hamtaro fanfiction. This is probuably going to be the _**FIRST**_ Fairy Tail X Hamtaro crossover, in the history of fanfiction.

So here's my oven crossover of Fairy Tail and Hamtaro. ENJOY!

P.S. I do not own Fairy Tail OR Hamtaro. They Belong to Hiro Mashima and Ritsuko Kawai respesctfully.

_**Fairy Tail: The Hamtaro Story**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Welcome to Fiore!**_

Hamtaro, an happy carefree ham-human with orange colored hair on his right side and snow white colored hair on his left, with huge hamster-like ears, was walking towards the park to meet his friends, Sandy, Bijou, Stan, Oxnard, Pashmina and Penelope.

When Hamtaro arrived at the park, his was greeted by Stan, Oxnard, Pashmina, Sandy and Bijou, Followed by a warming hug from Penelope.

"Like, hey Hamtaro!" Sandy greeted.

"Um...Hi...Hamtaro." Bijou greeted, while forming light blush acrossed her face.

"Hey Hamtaro!" Oxnard greeted his best friend.

"Hamtaro!" Penelope greeted, while hugging Hamtaro.

"You finally came Hamtaro." Stan greeted.

"I thought that you woundn't show up." Pashmina greeted.

"Hey you guys. Sorry i was late. I had to take care a couple of stuff while on my way here." Hamtaro greeted while returning the hug that Penelope gave him.

"Now with everyone is here, let's set up the picnic sheet on the table." Sandy said.

With the girls setting up the table and preparing the food, the boys decided to play frisebie. It was going smoothly, until Stan accidently used too much power and threw all the way into the pond.

"Opps, sorry about that." Stan appologized.

"It's ok. I'll get it." Hamtaro volenteered.

And with that being said, Hamtaro took off his shoes and stepped into the pond and searched for the frisebie, when he found it, he saw a round blue ocean colored symbol, incripted into the dirt beneath the pond that he was standing.

"Hello, what is this incripsion in the dirt?" Hamtaro asked as he touched the symbol.

But unfortantnaly, when his hand touched the symbol, the symbol began to glow brightly. As Hamtaro watched the symbol glowed brightly, Bijou, who just got done setting up the table, saw a glimpe of the blue light and ran towards her crush.

"Hamtaro! What's happening?" Bijou paniched.

"It's this symbol beneath the pond. It's glowing. Hey, Stan everyone! Come take a look of this!" Hamtaro shouted.

"What is it Ham- WHAT THE HELL? What is that?" Oxnard asked, while pointing the light that was coming from.

"Yeah, like, What is that?" Sandy panicked.

"Whatever it is, it looks beautiful!" Pashmina aknowledged.

"It's pretty!" Penelope said.

For the next 2 minutes or so, they looked at the symbol, while trying figured it out what the symbol means or why it's there. But suddently, the symbol started to glow brightly and everyone noticed that Hamtaro, Stan, Sandy and Bijou was fading.

"What the- why are we fading away?" Stan asked, while realizing that his whole body was fading away.

"I Like, don't know!" Sandy paniched.

"Hamtaro, What's happening to us?" Bijou paniched as well.

"I don't know!" Hamtaro replied, not really soure what's going to happen.

What happened next truely shocked Pashmina, Oxnard and Penelope. The symbol flashed a bright light. Penelope, Pashmina and Oxnard couldn't see a thing and when the bright light edventually died down, they realized that, Hamtaro, Bijou, Sandy and Stan, was nowhere to be found.

"What...just...happened...?" Oxnard was speechless.

"I...don't...know...but we need to informed everyone! NOW!" Pashmina said as they left the park to informed their friends on what happened.

"Hamtaro...Sandy...Stan...Bijou..."Penelope started to cry form what just happened to her dearest friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the world of earth land, in the country of Fiore. Very off the distance of the port of Hargeon on a ship that a party is happening. Lucy Heartfilia, a cheery blonde girl, is looking for a guild to join most especially the Guild Fairy Tail. Having been told that she could join by Salamander. She can join the guild if she agreed to have dinner with him on the cruse ship so now here we are.

"Lucy-chan, right? A wonderful name." Salamander said slyly. "Th-Thanks." Lucy said uncertain if what he said was good or not. "First of all. Let's start with a toast." Salamander said as he pour some wine into two glasses, then used magic to levitate the drink into the air so Lucy could drink it.

"Now, open you mouth. Pearls of fruits will slowly come in." Salamander said in a somewhat dreamy on the other hand thought that they way he talked was really creepy._ "I guess I'll have to hang in there!" _Lucy thought as she had her eye's closed and mouth open.

She then notices something and slapped the floating drink away and stood up from her seat. "What are you planning?" Lucy said seriously at Salamander as she glared at him. "This is sleeping magic. '_Sleep_' isn't it?" Lucy asked to which Salamander chuckled.

_"You're pretty sharp." _He said as he place his hand on his chin which also showed a ring that had a picture of a crescent moon on it. Lucy felt like she was being underestimated by him. _"Don't misunderstand me. I wanna join Fairy Tail, but I have no intention of becoming your girl." _Lucy said angrily.

Salamander just laughed at her. "Guess there's no other way with this one." Salamander said and snapped his fingers to which the curtains on the wall came down to show thugs of all kind hold woman on there shoulders.

"What? What the hell is this?" Lucy said shocked by what is happening. "Welcome aboard my ship. I must ask you to behave until we reach Bosco…_**my lady**_." Salamander said evilly as he faced Lucy.

"Bosco? Wait what about Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked franticly. Salamander just smiled at the girl's peril. "Give it up. From now on, you're our merchandise." What Salamander said made Lucy both angry and upset. "That's…Then, these girl's as well?" Lucy said looking at the sleeping girl's in the thugs arm's and hands.

The thugs were laughing at this. "As expected of Salamander-san." "We scored big this time." Some of the thugs said. Lucy then turned to Salamander angrily. "Why you." Lucy said as she pulled out a pair of keys.

Sadly Salamander notices this and summoned a symbol which purple flames came out and grabbed the keys away from her. "Key's of Gates? So you're a Stellar Mage. Huh? Well, only contracted mages are able to use this kind of magic. In other words. It's useless to me." Salamander said and he threw the keys through a window and into the sea.

Lucy couldn't believe that Fairy Tail was such a cold hearted Guild. _**"What's wrong with this guy? To do something like this. So this…is a Fairy Tail mage? Using magic for such evil and tricking people."**_ Lucy thought. Clearly she was very upset, so much so that she started to cry. "You're the worst type of mage there is!" She shouted before somebody busted through the roof of the room.

The suddenly burst from the roof surprised everyone. The person who did the destruction was a teenager with pink hair and wearing a scale-like white scarf and a red coat. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted happily at the new face.

Suddenly Natsu place a hand on his mouth and looked like he was going to get sick. "It's useless…looks like I can't take this." Natsu said looking like he is going to be sick at any moment.

"Lucy. What are you doing here?" A voice was heard through the hole Natsu left. Flying in the air was a blue skinned cat with wings. "Happy? This guy fooled me. He said that I could join Fairy Tail, and…wait, since when did you have wings?" Lucy told and then asked Happy the cat all the while Salamander and his crew were shocked but this development.

Suddenly a huge ocean blue colored magic symbol appeared in the sky. Everyone even Natsu was looking at the symbol. Then four orbs of light shot out of it going at different places of the world. "What's going on up there?" Lucy asked.

Everyone saw that one of the light orbs was heading from them. With a scream from everyone the moved out of the way and the orb crashed landed in the middle of the room.

Everyone came out of hiding to see what the orb was. In the middle of the room was a giant hole print and on the hole print was a teenager wearing blue colored jeans, a orange colored sleeveless shirt and the most noticeable thing is his orange and white colored hair and his orange colored hamster-like ears. "Huh? Where am I?" Hamtaro asked.

Salamanders now angry with all intrusions decide to talk.** "ENOUGH WITH THIS! **I'll take care of these two fool then deal with you my…lady?" Salamander turned to Lucy only to see her flying away with Happy.

**"Dame it! Chase her! If the council get's wind of this, we're screwed!" **Salamander gave his orders to his lackey's then turned around to come face to face with Hamtaro. "Hey, do you know where I am?" Hamtaro innocently asked.

Salamander obviously didn't like this person decide to attack him. "Oh, I'll tell you alright. **YOUR IN HELL!**" He shouted and summoned a magic symbol which purple flames came and almost hit Hamtaro. "WHOA! WATCH WHERE YOUR CONTROLING THAT FIRE! Wait, how are you controlling fire? What is that?" Hamtaro asked, with his eyes being wided from intrest and shock.

Salamander and Natsu who somehow recovered from his sickness looked at Hamtaro with interest in there eye's. "You don't know what Magic is? That's makes it easer for me to disposed of you!" Salamander said and summoned forth more purple fire at Hamtaro who dodge it by jumping out of the way in time.

"Jeez...never knew magic existed. But that's not the issue here. The issue is that Bijou, Sandy, Stan and I, were teleported here, making Pashmina, Oxnard and Penelope worried about us and what's worse is that upon coming here from the sky, Sandy, Bijou, Stan and I are separated from each other. I need to find them! And to get back home!" Hamtaro mumbled under his breath as he kept dodging Salamander's fire attacks.

Natsu watched Hamtaro dodging Salamander's attacks. How he wished to help the hopeless teenager. He tried to think how he can help Hamtaro. But his motion sickness was in the way. This however was interrupted when a huge tidal wave crashed into the ship sending it ashore.

Hamtaro somehow ended off the ship and drifted on the beach with Lucy, Happy and a mermaid. "What the heck were you thinking? You're not suppose to flush me along as well!" Lucy shouted at the mermaid as Happy's head was in the ground and Luffy was out-conscious from being hit by to much sea water.

"My bad. I accidentally flushed the ship along as well." The mermaid said in a smug tone. "You were aiming for me?" Lucy shouted back. The mermaid turned her back at Lucy. "Don't call me for a while. I'm going on vacation with my boyfriend for a week. With my _Boy friend_" She said before disappearing.

"No need to repeat that!" Lucy shouted angrily as Happy freed his head from the sand. "Hey Lucy, maybe I didn't have to apologize earlier." Happy said as he made a special stance. Lucy just looked down. "I've had enough of the jokes from this dame cat."

The two then heard groaning and the looked to see Hamtaro sitting up. "What just happened? I was about to knock-out that weird looking guy until everything went upside-down and I fell into the sea." Hamtaro scratched his head then he heard people to his right coming at him.

"Hey are you ok?" Lucy asked as she and Happy walked up to Hamtaro. "Yep I'm ok…who are you?" Hamtaro asked with his head tilted and his arms crossed. "Oh. I'm Lucy and…WAIT your that person who fell from the sky." Lucy said while pointing at Hamtaro. "Sky?" Hamtaro asked confusingly.

"…Oh yeah me and my friends got separated by this ocean colored seal that i saw in the pond at the park and it somehow teleported Bijou, Stan, Sandy and I away from Oxnard, Penelope and Pashmina. Upon arriving here, the four of us were separated and...here i am." Hamtaro said with a sad face.

Lucy couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. Having to be ripped away from his friends to survive. "I hope nothing bad happened to them. If something happens to them...I..." Hamtaro was now started to cry in fear and worriness. Happy also felt a bit sorry for him. He had a thought of what would have happened if him and Natsu got separated and felt very sad and alone. Then a thought came to him. "Oh, I know you can ask Fairy Tail to help you find your friends." Happy said which Hamtaro and Lucy looked at.

"Fairy Tail?" Hamtaro question and Lucy knew what Happy was talking about. "Yeah Fairy Tail is a guild where wizards and mages work together on jobs for people and Fairy Tail is one of the best there is. If they can't help you find your friends than no one can."

Hamtaro became really happy at hearing this. "Really, they can help me find my friends again?" "Aye!" Hamtaro asked which Happy replied. The three then heard a commotion further down the beach and went to check it out.

"What's going on?" "A ship was thrown into port." The three heard people talking around the ship that landed on the beach. "Oh yeah Natsu is still on the ship." Lucy said, feeling a bit worried about her friend as well as Happy. "Who?" Hamtaro asked. "He's a friend of mine that came to rescue me from Salamander come on." Lucy said and the three rushed to the ship to where Natsu was on top, looking angry at Salamander.

You're a Fairy Tail mage?" Natsu asked Salamander to which Luffy was looking at. "So what of it?" Salamander replied. "Lemme have a good look at that face!" Natsu said as he removed his coat. "GET HIM!" Salamander shouted at his thugs went to attack. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted worried about her friend.

"Don't worry. I should've told you sooner, but Natsu a mage to." Happy said on Lucy shoulder while eating a fish. Lucy was surprised by this while Hamtaro was watching Natsu with his serious look.

The thugs charged at Natsu but were knocked out quickly. "I am Natsu from Fairy Tail! And I have seen you before!" Natsu shouted to which both Salamander and Lucy were surprised by. "What?" They both said and then saw the red tattoo on Natsu's right shoulder. "Natsu is a mage from Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned while Hamtaro kept looking at Natsu.

"Th-That mark. He's real. Bora-san." One of the thugs said nervously to Salamander. "IDIOT! DON"T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" Salamander shouted back at the thug.

"Bora. Bora of Prominence. He was thrown out of the Titian Nose guild several years ago" Happy said with any angry look on his face. Hamtaro finally out of his trance looked at Happy. "So you mean he's a bad guy pretending to be in in that Fairy Tail thing?" Hamtaro asked to which Happy nodded.

Meanwhile back with Natsu he was walking slowly towards Salamander or his former name Bora. "I don't give a dame whether you're a good guy or a bad guy. But I'm never gonna forgive you for using the Fairy Tail name." Natsu said angrily at Bora.

And what are you going to do about it brat!" Bora shouted and spread his arms open. "_Prominence Typhoon_!" Bora shouted as a large red magic symbol appeared in front of him and a giant swirl of purple fire came out aiming at Natsu to which it hit.

"Natsu!" Both Lucy and Hamtaro shouted but Happy flew in front of the two and blocked them. "I don't take pride in defeating noisy brats like you. Now where is that orange hamster-like ear brat?" Bora said as he was about to look for Hamtaro but…

"Awful. Are you really supposed to be a fire mage? I've never tasted such awful flames before." The person who said this was Natsu as he literally ate the flames to which everyone except Hamtaro as his eyes were eye-wided, in shockness. "What the hell! Is he...EATING the flames?" Hamtaro shouted at the sight.

"Thanks for the meal." Natsu said as he wiped his mouth. "W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUY?" Bora shouted as he couldn't believe such a person that can eat fire could exist.

"Fire won't work on Natsu." Happy said with a creepy look. "I've never seen such magic." Lucy said amazed such a person existed and as for Hamtaro. "Holy…Holy…SH*T!"

Natsu once again started walking towards Bora this time steam was coming up from each step he took. "Now that I've eaten. I'm all powered up!" Natsu said and slammed his fist together which made a magic symbol that looked a bit like a dragon.

"Let's go! '_Karyuu no Houkou_!'(Roar of the Fire Dragon)" Natsu shouted as he breathed in deeply, placed his fist a top of each other and breathed through his fist to which a huge flame came out and caused a huge explosion to happen.

After the explosion happened all the thug were fried while Bora was in the air thanks to his purple fire magic. "B-Bora-san." One of the still conscious thugs said. "I've seen this guy before. Rosy hair and a scarf resemble scales. There's no doubt about it. He's the real…" Lucy was the one to finish what the thug was saying. "…Salamander!"

"Remember it well." Natsu said as fire ignited around his hands. "This is a real Fairy Tail…mage!" Natsu shouted as he charged at Bora who freaked out and attack as well. "AH! '_Red Shower_'!" Purple balls of flame hailed down on Natsu but he dodged them all and jumped into the air and punched Bora in the face and slammed him down to the city.

"Unbelievable." Lucy said in awe at the battle that is happening then she saw Hamtaro shacking. "Hey are you ok?" She moved to see Hamtaro's face and saw that his jaw was touching the ground. "He eats' and blows fire, he can make fire appear on his hands, is...is HE EVEN HUMAN!' Hamtaro shouted to which made Lucy jump back a bit. "Yeah, i'm thinking about that too, but just what kind of magic is it?" Lucy question.

"The lungs of a dragon to spew out flame.' Happy said to which Luffy and Lucy looked at. "The scales of a dragon to dissolve flames. The claws of a dragon to be dressed in flames. It is an ancient spell that transforms some parts of your body to that of a dragon's." Happy explained.

"What's that?" Lucy asked as Hamtaro went back to examing at the battle. "Originally, it was a type of magic to be used to deal with dragons." After hearing dragon's Hamtaro got even more supicious. "Dragons? THEY EXIST? Exacully what is Fairy Tail really?"

Back at the battle. Bora was getting really angry and was using just about everything against Natsu. "_Hell Prominence_!" Bora shouted as he fired a huge fire beam which he send across most of the city but didn't hit Natsu. "It's called Dragon Slayer Magic! It was taught to Natsu by a Dragon by the name Igneel." Happy announced.

"JUST DIE!" Bora shouted as he gathered enough energy to make a large fire ball and threw it at Natsu. Natsu however grabbed the ball of flame with his bare hands and then ate the fire again and gain even more strength. "I'm having quite a meal here. Listen here asshole. I'm gonna smoke you into a smouldering crisp." Natsu said which sounded true. "I don't want smoking!" Bora shouted terrified of what's about to happened to him.

Natsu once again slammed his fist together. "Eat this! '_Karyuu no Tekken_!'(Iron Fist of the Flame Dragon)" Natsu shouted as he charged towards Bora with his burning fist prepared to hit him.

Which it did and sends him busting through house after house in the city until he slammed against the towns bell. "Natsu…you don't smoke things with fire, but with smoke." Happy corrected Natsu despite him not hearing him.

Lucy and Hamtaro were still amazed at the power of Natsu. "WHOA!" Hamtaro shouted. "Whoa is right, but…isn't it a bit much?" Lucy said and it showed how much damaged was done on the whole town. "Aya!" "Don't just say 'aya'!" Lucy shouted at Happy.

Just when all thought it was safe the three heard evil laughing behind them and when they turned they were face to face with Bora's thugs all holding a weapon in there hands. "Hehehehe, hello children."

Lucy and Happy became scared and hid behind Hamtaro who was looking at them with a stern look. "Who are you guy's?" Hamtaro asked which the thugs started laughing again. "We are Bora's men, while he may have been defeated we can still use you three as hostages to cream that fire freak." A thug said as they started getting closer to the three.

Lucy and Happy coward in fear but Hamtaro had other feelings. "*sigh* I guess I have no choice then." Hamtaro sighed, as he launched himself at the goons. First, he jumped on the minon's back and musker all his strength and violently threw the minon at the other of Bora's men, knocking most of them out. Hamtaro then used his akido moves and taked out the rest of Bora's goons. Hamtaro then smiled brightly at the defeated goons.

Lucy and Happy were looking at him in awe. "Wow…Hamtaro you defeated them all so quickly." "Aye!" Hamtaro turned around and smiled some more at them. "Of course I did Even though i don't like fighting most of the time, but when the situation calls, I don't hold back." Hamtaro said as he fook a deep breath.

The group then heard heavy feet on the ground and saw a bunch of knight's wielding spear was marching towards them. "The military?" Lucy shouted when suddenly both she and Hamtaro were grabbed by Natsu who was running for his life. "Crap! Let's get out of here!" Natsu shouted as he was holding the arms of both Lucy and Hamtaro.

"Why are you taking me with you?" Lucy said as both her and Luffy were able to plant there feet on the ground and run side by side with Natsu. "Well, you want to join our guild, right? Come with me." Natsu said as he smiled at Lucy who smiled back. "Sure." "Um, what about me?" Hamtaro asked wondering why he was dragged to.

"You got some good moves there, despite not using any magic, nor know what is it about. I was thinking that maybe you could join as well." Natsu said at Hamtaro who seamed to have think a about. "Sorry but I can't I have to find my friends first before anything else." Hamtaro said which made Natsu a little bit down, until he thought of something.

"Hey if you stay with me at Fairy Tail then maybe we can work together in finding you're friends while going on some cool adventures. And maybe, some of us in fairy tail will teach you magic and how to use it!" Natsu said which Hamtaro's eye's widened at the word's 'find friends' and 'ADVENTURE'.

"Sure I'll love to do that. I'm Hamtaro by the way." Hamtaro introduce himself as he agreed to come with Natsu. "I'm Natsu and this is my partner Happy." "Aye, nice to meet you." "Oh by the way, how did you get those move's of your's anyway?" Natsu asked which Hamtaro was going to answer by was interrupted when a spear came out of no where between the two.

"Know what, we're talk later, first WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" "Aye!" Natsu shouted as they were still running away from the military and their pointy spears.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back at Japan, in Hamtaro's world)

"WHAT DO MEAN HAMTARO'S GONE?" Sparkle yelled, the spoiled popstar yelled, as she wanted to see her crush, Hamtaro, so bad only to hear that he dissapeared somewhere. All the other ham-humans were shocked by the news of Hamtaro, Bjiou. Stan and Sandy's dissapearence.

"Like i said, Hamtaro saw this ocean colored symbol that incripted in the sand beneath in a pond. He touched it, the symbol glowed and Hamtaro, Stan, Bijou and Sandy dissapeared. Just like that." Oxnard explained calmly.

"I KNOW THAT YOU DUMBASS!" Sparkle snapped.

"Pashmina, can you show us where this symbol is?" Boss asked, as he started to worry about his crush, Bijou.

"Sure, but be warned. When we get there and if we end up in the same place as Hamtaro, Bijou, Stan and Sandy are, be careful. We din't knolw what were dealing with." Pashmina replied, with a serious look on her face.

"I'm going." Boss said, looking very deternmined to save Bijou.

"Me too. I'm going to save Hamyaro even if it kills me!" Sparkle said, sounding very determined.

"Anywhere Sandy went, i'm going with you guys to save her." Maxwell added.

"If Pashmina going, i'm going too." Howdy said.

"Me too." Dexter added.

"Cappy...(blushed) will you...go with me to find Hamtaro...and the others..." Penelope shyly asked, while her face started to change to pink.

"Erm...sure Penelope." Cappy replied, started to feel very akward from Penelope's blushing face.

"I'll come too." Panda added.

"I'll come along too." Jingle joined as well.

"Ok guys. Let's go rescue Hamtaro and the others!" Oxnard said with determination.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered in a unison.

* * *

(_Insert Fairy Tail's Main Theme_)

Hamtaro: Wow! Look at all these people here!

Lucy: I don't know, they seam a bit…rowdy

Hmataro: I wonder if they will help me in finding my friends?

Lucy: I'm sure they will I mean Natsu's and Happy are apart of them right. How bad can it be?

**Next Time: Fairy Tail**

Hamtaro: What the hell? A giant has appeared? Alot of things exist in this place!

Lucy: (whimpers) Maybe it was a bad idea coming here!

* * *

That's it for chapter one! I was unsure on the scene that Hamtaro was encountered that i allow him to fight. Hamtaro doesn't look like the type of person to fight alot. However, I decided to make as an exception.

Plus, i was wondering if i should let the ham-humans learned Magic in earthland, or should leave then as they is. I'll listed on the ham-human that they will be in Earth land.

Hamtaro:(currently in Earthland, separated, currently with Lucy, Natsu and Happy)

Bijou:(currently in Earthland, separated)

Stan:(currently in Earthland, separated)

Sandy:(currently in Earthland, separated)

Oxnard:(decided to go to Earthland)

Sparkle:(decided to go to Earthland)

Penelope:(decided to go to Earthland)

Pashmina:(decided to go to Earthland)

Panda:(decided to go to Earthland)

Jingle:(decided to go to Earthland)

Dexter:(deicded to go to Earthland)

Howdy:(deicided to go to Earthland)

Maxwell:(decided to go to Earthland)

Boss:(decided to go to Earthland)

Cappy:(decided to go to Earthland)

Well that's about everyone! If you have any ideas on what magic they should learn, tell me when in your guys review ok. Oh! And if want more Ham-humans to be in the story, just tell me ok.

Oh! One last thing! I also accept OC's in some degree ok. Have any thoughs on your or infomation about OC's(please be specific) and what magic that you want them to learn and the relationships between the characters(or want the relationship be with characters in the the upcoming chapters), you know what to do; Email me or send me a review ok.

With that being said, i bid you happy reading!


End file.
